


【魄魄】他是她的龙

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 伪童话｜BE
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】他是她的龙

** 楔子 **

一个暴风雪来临的夜晚，窗外寒风呼啸，夹杂着雪花噼里啪啦的打在窗户上。房子里壁炉里的柴燃得正旺，红色的火焰让屋子里暖融融的，仿佛一个温暖的结界。

一个红色头发的小男孩乖巧的躺在床上，睁着他圆圆的大眼睛，两个棕色的如琥珀般清澈透亮的眼睛正直勾勾的看着床边坐着的人，眼神中充满了期待。床边的人是他的爸爸，他美丽的红色头发就是遗传自他的爸爸，他的爸爸不仅英俊温柔，还有一个他喜欢的特长，那就是擅长讲故事。每天晚上小男孩都伴着爸爸温暖喜乐的故事入眠，安睡并一夜无梦。但每当风雪交加的夜晚来临，当天夜里，他的爸爸会讲一个悲伤的故事。小男孩喜欢悲伤的故事，这似乎与众不同，但是爸爸说这很正常，因为他的骨子里就是悲伤的。这句话是什么意思，小男孩不懂。

爸爸清了清嗓子，故事开始了。“从前有一个机智勇敢的骑士，他的名字，叫做白 ……… ”

—— 龙的对面究竟是宝藏，还是公主，还是骑士呢？

** 01 **

白骑士是整个 W 国家最厉害的骑士，但是很奇怪，他没有名字，准确来说，他不记得自己的名字，只知道自己姓白。他是作为鬼公主的接班人的身份待在王子身边的贴身骑士。

说起鬼公主，那可是 W 国全国人民心上的一根刺，拔也不是不拔也不是，就这么硬生生的扎在人们心里。鬼公主天资聪颖，从刚能走路就开始习武，还未成年就已成为全国无人能敌的骑士了。国王把她安排在体弱多病的王子身边，由她来保护王子的安危那是再合适不过的了。在鬼公主的赫赫战功之中，最值得一提的莫过于她驯服她坐骑的故事。鬼公主的坐骑是一条会喷火的赤龙。

在成为公主坐骑之前，龙住在 W 国上游的山洞里，时不时有放牧村民回来禀报，说有恶龙伤人，于是鬼公主主动请缨前去讨伐。本以为这会是一趟艰难的旅程，然而等公主到达山洞的时候，龙却温文尔雅地接待了她。鬼公主也不是一般人，竟就这么和龙攀谈了起来。了解了原委才知道，龙常年呆在山洞中，是误入山洞的村民打扰了他的美梦，他才会稍微吓唬他们一下，把他们赶走，然而村民们回去添油加醋这么一讲，就变成了恶龙伤人事件。

公主与龙，看起来对立的两面，却意外的聊得来。时间慢慢流逝， W 国人民都要以为鬼公主再也不会回来了的时候，鬼公主回来了，同时带回了她的坐骑 —— 龙。举国哗然，无论公主如何为龙说话，人们心中固有的恐惧让他们对鬼公主也感到害怕，认为她被恶魔控制了心智。终于有一天，人们趁鬼公主外出，把龙用锁链捆绑，众人合力将龙斩首。

归来的鬼公主得知消息发了疯，面色苍白，眼睛血红。人们以为鬼公主慢慢就会理解他们的苦心，逐渐恢复正常，然而第二天鬼公主连同龙的尸体一起消失了。没有人知道他们去了哪里，就仿佛世间没有存在过这个人一般，消失的无影无踪。

龙曾住过的山洞也被国王封锁，有传言那里曾传出孩童的笑声，女人的哭泣声，人们也只当闹鬼，从此再也不靠近此地了。

** 02 **

一年前 W 国王子在狩猎的过程中被 Y 国刺客挟持，软禁在 Y 国某处， W 国举国上下惶恐不安。在失踪的公主还没找到的情况下，现在王子居然也出事了。

国王多次前去 Y 国交涉无果，导致他终日消沉不已，借酒消愁，不理朝政， W 濒临内部崩塌的绝境。然而在王子被挟持之后不到一个月，一个暴雨的午夜，王子和另一个人被发现昏迷在城门外，而这个人就是白骑士。人们赶紧把两人抬进城内。王子醒了之后讲述了白如何一个人单枪匹马找到他并突破重重关卡带他逃出生天的故事，听的大家心惊肉跳，无一不感慨白骑士的勇敢和忠诚。

从那之后，他便成了王子的挚友兼专属骑士，从此之后便跟在王子左右，成为王子的心腹，保障他的安全。这成了很长一段时间 W 国人民津津乐道的佳话。

但是国王对此忧心忡忡，白，一个没有名字且来历不明的人，让他与王子如此亲近，不知是不是一件正确的事。因此他对白骑士戒备心极重，还总是有意无意的刁难白骑士。其实不用刁难，白骑士的日子也不好过。由于他可与王子媲美的姣好容貌，再加上王子亲信这一身份，不少姑娘们绞尽脑汁的想与他套近乎，甚至还有大胆的曾在他的酒杯里下药，想要霸王硬上弓。还好他机智识破，免于不明不白收获一个老婆。

王子也了解他的烦恼，也曾给他介绍过不少美丽聪慧的王爵公爵女儿，可白骑士一概不接见，吓得王子差点以为白骑士爱上自己了，这时候白骑士终于招了，说他已有心上人了，王子这才松了一口气。这个人是谁，白骑士说他也不知道。王子起先以为白骑士这个心上人是他捏造的，想要打发众人而已，而在后续的观察中，王子明白了，这个白，他是彻彻底底的失忆了。

王子心想，这又是什么神仙剧情，天降一美男子，聪明又勇敢，结果失忆了。啧啧啧，不禁感叹真是活得久了什么都能见到。他积极物色优秀医师，想要帮助白骑士找回他的记忆，但是全国优秀医师都找遍了，白骑士的记忆依然没有起色。后来白骑士也让王子别忙活了，他就这么过也挺好的，最后失忆这回事才不了了之。

** 03 **

故事到这里本该开始往好的方向发展，可是自从白骑士带回王子那一夜起， W 国内的河水不住的上涨，再这么涨下去整个国家都有可能被淹没， W 人民战战兢兢，终日惶恐。一时间谣言四起，说白是灾星，注定会给 W 国带来灾难。王子多次公开发表宣言，以王子的身份为白骑士担保，但是三人成虎，现在人们一见到白骑士脸上都会露出憎恶和害怕的神情。王子绝望了，他不希望他的国家被淹没，更不希望他的救命恩人被这般对待。这时王子想到了一个人，一个不到迫不得已绝不会向她求助的人。

在国家北边的荒地中央，住着一个荒地女巫，只要你给予她相应的代价，她什么事都可以做到。至于代价是什么，这恐怕要亲自问她。

王子本想自己去，但是国王说什么也不同意，甚至软禁了他，并指名要白骑士前往，企图让他直接遭遇不测，以绝后患。王命不可违，最终，白骑士整装启程了。

见荒地女巫本绝非易事，白骑士已做好打持久战的打算，没想到刚到荒地边缘就看到了一条发光的路，直指一个光点。白骑士顺着路直达了荒地女巫的家。那是一个看起来有点温馨的木房子，和女巫这个名称有点不搭，然而这个想法还是出现的太早，等白骑士见到女巫的时候才是真的震惊了。女巫不都应该是满脸褶子的老太太吗，可是这个妖娆的女人一脸正宫相地坐在这个木房子里，是怎么回事，难道她就是荒地女巫吗？

白骑士震惊的说话都说不利索了，倒是荒地女巫给他倒了茶水拉他坐下，并说：“我知道你来找我做什么。”得，白骑士干脆直接闭上了嘴，大大的眼睛中充满了大大的疑惑，想看看她能说出个什么所以然来。“河水不断上涨的原因是因为在 W 国上游，有一个山洞，那里住着一个怪物，你把它杀死之后事情就都可以得到解决。”白骑士恍恍惚惚听完刚准备走，忽然想起一件事：“你告诉了我解决方法，不需要我付出相应的代价吗。”女巫笑了，笑得花枝乱颤，白骑士不明就里，只好等她笑完。过了好一会，女巫终于笑累了，她抹着笑出来的眼泪，说：“代价你已经给过了白 xx ，另外感谢你送给我的好故事，再见。”白骑士还没来得及追问，一阵大风直接把他推出了房子，一直推出荒地。等他站定，去时的路已经消失了。

难道荒地女巫认识我，不然她怎么会知道我的名字？白骑士想，但是白 xx 具体是白什么，他并没有听清。

既然现在也找不到回荒地女巫家里的路，不如先去解决那个上游的怪物吧。白骑士这么想着，再次启程。鬼公主与龙的故事他也没少听，白骑士暗自觉得肯定是那条龙复活了吧。前往山洞这一路白骑士有一种莫名的感觉，感到熟悉，感到悲伤，还不禁有一点害怕，又有一点期待，这很令他不解与抗拒，他隐约觉得他在接近什么可怕的地方，但是他不能，也不想退缩，他隐约觉得他将要知道自己的身世，直到所有的真相，他一步一步地走着，像是向着深渊前行。

** 04 **

白骑士最终抵达了山洞，这时山洞里隐约走出了一个人影，白骑士紧张的拔出了剑，摆出了备战姿势。轮廓逐渐清晰，本以为会是龙的怪物，竟然是一个女孩。女孩全身上下看似都很正常，唯一的不正常之处竟是她的眼睛，这个女孩有着少见的墨绿色的瞳孔，而这样美丽的眼睛竟然不住的流着眼泪。眼泪顺着她的脸颊，顺着她的身体一路流到土壤里，竟形成了潺潺小溪。千算万算没想到，上涨河水的来源竟是女孩的眼泪。

所以怪物是这个女孩。白骑士愣愣的看着女孩，持剑的手逐渐垂了下去，没来由的觉得沉重，觉得悲伤，仿佛失去了魂魄。女孩听到了声音，慢慢的靠近，手抚上了他的脸庞：“白 xx 。”她哭着说。这一次白骑士听清楚了，然而在他听清楚的瞬间他感到了钻心的疼痛，仿佛有一只手刺入他的胸口，攥住了他的心脏，狠狠地拧着，绞着。“啊 —— ！”疼痛令他失去理智，他痛苦的叫喊着，把手中的剑摔在了地上。他应该把这个女孩斩杀换取 W 国举国平安才对，但是为什么，仅仅是想象女孩永远的离开人世，他就如此痛苦呢。

“这位小姐是有什么伤心的事吗，即使这样也请您不要再流泪了，再这样下去下游的 W 国可能会被淹没的。”白骑士说。他忍着剧痛跪在地上，即使身心痛苦到几乎无法承受，他依然记得他的使命。

“你 … 你不认识我吗？”女孩声音沙哑颤抖。

“我 … 我应该认识你吗？”白骑士似乎察觉到了哪里不对，但是自己确实想不起自己曾经与女孩有过交集。

这句话似乎像是一个压力泵，直接抽空了女孩的全部的力气，她跌坐在地上，和白骑士的剑碰撞在一起。她坐了很久很久，最后轻轻的叹了一口气，像是做了一个重大的决定。她摸索着，拿起了地上的宝剑，一下刺进了自己的胸膛。

“不！”白骑士大喊着，冲上去捂住了女孩的胸口，妄想止住喷涌而出的鲜红血液。但是无济于事，女孩的身体逐渐由温热变得冰冷，她永远的睡着了。

就在女孩的眼睛闭上的一瞬间，她的眼泪停止了涌动。也就在女孩的眼睛闭上的一瞬间，白骑士的回忆汹涌的涌入他的脑海，像是势不可挡的惊涛骇浪，致使他直接昏厥了过去。那一刻，他全部都想起来了。

他曾是这个山洞的主人。他曾是一条龙。

龙生漫长，百无聊赖，他喜欢没事就欺负欺负人类，吐个火，扇个风啥的。也不能说他是个坏龙，毕竟他从来没有做过伤人的事，顶多是个调皮鬼。然而命运从他见到鬼公主的那一刻发生了变化。他从来没想到过自己会和一个人类变成朋友。

龙在鬼公主小时候就认识她了，那时候她很小，并不知道龙是一个应该害怕的生物，他们一起玩耍，直到鬼公主被带进皇宫。随着鬼公主慢慢长大，龙就不敢再以龙的形态出现了，在那之后他就苦练化形，终于有一天他成功化身了一个英俊的男子。可是时间不等龙，喜讯很快传遍各地，国王指定她与 Y 国王子联姻了。国王其实根本就不是她真正的父亲，龙是知道这一切的，鬼公主本来只是一个孤儿，被国王偷偷带到宫里，只为为了日后方便联姻罢了。

龙恨国王，恨他对一个这么可爱的女孩这么残忍，将她许配给一个她根本不爱的男子。他也恨自己，恨自己没有早点看出端倪。没想到后来公主竟亲自找上门来了，他便满心欢喜的跟随着公主回到了她的国家。邻国王子知道了他要娶的人是一个骑龙的公主之后，吓得赶紧毁去婚约。于是白天，龙带着公主南征北战，护她周全，而夜晚，他化身她甜美的爱人，与她安然入眠。

龙本以为他和鬼公主会像童话故事里面一样有一个完美的结局，但是世事难料。他在被人们绑起来的那天，他也没有对自己想要死去感到惋惜或是痛苦，心里只有惆怅，鬼公主回来知道了怕是要伤心了，他想。

** 05 **

“那为什么后来龙变成了白骑士呢？白骑士的真名到底叫什么？鬼公主后来怎么样了？他们的孩子又怎么样了呢？”一直安静听着的小孩终于忍不住发问了。

“好了好了今天太晚了，我们先睡吧。”爸爸说到。

“啊怎么可以这样！爸爸太坏了，起码回答我一个问题呀！”小孩气鼓鼓的不肯乖乖入睡。

“好吧”男人无奈地笑了，“那就告诉你，白骑士的真名，叫白敬亭。”

“你骗人！白骑士怎么会和爸爸的名字一样！”刚说完小男孩就明白了，“这整个故事都是爸爸编的吗！”小男孩不干了，在床上气得跳来跳去。“亏我还这么入戏呢！”

“好啦好啦，故事嘛不都是编的，小孩子该睡觉啦。”白敬亭笑着把小男孩安顿好，给他盖上了小被子，安抚着男孩睡了。

掩上门出去，白敬亭站在门口，想着他刚刚讲的故事。这个故事确实有一些事情是他编的，比如那个不住的流着泪的女孩，其实她的眼睛是棕色的。而小男孩的问题有些他也确实不知道怎么回答，比如为什么后来龙又活了，变成了失忆了的白骑士。

** 后记 **

夜幕降临，荒地的光点亮了起来，人们知道，荒地女巫又在给她的朋友们分享她新获得的宝物了。

“这次是什么珍贵的宝贝？”她的朋友们期待的问。

“害，别提了，你知道吧，有个跟我做交易的傻公主，愿意用自己最宝贵的东西来换取跟她爱的人见最后一面。结果她把自己给哭瞎了，最后也没见着他心上人呐，亏我还好不容易把他心上人复活了呢，结果最后由于她没见到心上人，契约没达成，我还得把她最宝贵的东西还回去，可真是吃力不讨好。”荒地女巫喝了口水平复了一下心情，接着神秘兮兮地问到：“不过你们猜猜，她最宝贵的东西是什么？”

“是什么？”

“是她心爱的人关于她的记忆呀。”

**END**


End file.
